


The Life of Ryder

by BlazeFireball



Series: The Need of a Hero [1]
Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: Anger, Breaking down walls, Child Abuse, Children, Divorce, Drunkenness, Falling In Love, Gen, Lighthouse, Lighthouses, McDonald's, Prequel, Puppies, Sadness, Scaling Down Walls, Talking Animals, walls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazeFireball/pseuds/BlazeFireball
Summary: This is a story of how the Paw Patrol got started. (Or at least, my interpretation)





	The Life of Ryder

**Author's Note:**

> It's quite rough and my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy. If any of the names are incorrect, please let me know.

            Ryder rushed down the stairs. It was his birthday. He was turning five, and it was time to open his presents.

            “Mommy! Daddy!” He shouted. “Present TIME!” He hopped in front of his parents. His parents, had their hands behind their backs.

            “Which one do you want first?” Dad said.

            Ryder thought about it. “Daddy first.” He said, jumping. The parents sigh with relief. The dad revealed a box that was behind his back. Ryder grabbed it and teared the wrapping apart. It was a collar.

            “I don't need this.” He said. “Is this a trick?”

            “Nope.” Dad said, smiling. He looked at mom.

            She revealed another box, with tiny holes on the top. Ryder opened the lid and something jumped out at him. A tongue lapped on his cheek.

            He screamed. “A PUPPY!!!!” He hugged it. The puppy's tail was wagging.

            “Master.” It said.

            Ryder squealed. “It speaks!!” He squeezed it some more.

            “Too. Tight.” The pup said, choking. Ryder loosened his grip.

            “Happy birthday!” His mom and dad said.

            So they celebrated his birthday and the welcoming of the new pup inside the lighthouse that they lived in, on the edge of town. Ryder decided to call him Chase.

            They lived happily. Well, semi-happy. Ryder had no friends but he was fine with it.

            A year later, on his birthday, he got another puppy. He named him Marshall. Marshall also had the ability to talk.

            Marshall and Chase became best friends but had a conflict over what to watch. Marshall loved shows with fire truck in it, and Chase liked watching cop shows.

            Soon, another pup joined the compound after Ryder found him off the street. He also had the ability to talk. The parents were filthy rich, so they let him keep it. This talking pup was named Rocky.

            Rocky loved the outside and caring for the environment. This all happened in one year. Ryder turned seven later and started grade one. He still had no friends.

            Ryder's dad was a police officer and Ryder's mom was a teacher. One day when Ryder and his puppies came home from the park. His mom was nowhere to be found and his dad was crying.

            “Dad, what's wrong?” He said. His dad turned his way.

            “Nothing, son.” He said, smiling. Chase, Marshall and Rocky stared at him.

            “Where's mom?” Chase said. He wagged his tail.

            “Your mom left, son. She left us forever.” He said, and got up and walked up the stairs and slammed a door. Ryder winced when he heard a loud crashing sound and screaming. Chase, Marshall and Rocky whimpered.

**_ A week later . . . _ **

            Ryder arrived home to see it a mess. There were empty bottles everywhere and his dad slumped on the couch. He was unshaven. He was drinking out of a bottle.

            “Hi, dad.” He said, walking up the stairs.

            “She really is gone.” He muttered. Ryder started getting a creepy feeling. Chase walked up to Ryder.

            “Stay away from him. He's not right.” He said, nudging him with his nose. “Marshall and Rocky are in your room. He's been like this since after lunch time.”

            Ryder looked at his father. He didn't look that well. “Ryder's fault. Ryder's fault.” Is all he muttered. Ryder stared at his father, hurt. Then the father turned his head.

            “IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!!” The father screamed and got up and stumbled towards Ryder. “SHE LEFT BECAUSE OF YOU!” Chase bit Ryder's sleeve and started pulling him up the stairs. Ryder started ascending the stairs.

            “YOU'RE NOT ESCAPING!!!” He heard his father shout and he felt a hand grab the back of his shirt and yank him down the stairs.

            He landed hard on his back. Tears escaped his eyes. “Dad. What are you doing?” He whimpered and started coughing. He felt winded and a pain in his chest.

            “I wish you were never born.” His dad said, and grabbed Ryder's shirt collar and pulled him up to his face. “You're the reason she left.”

            “Dad.” Ryder cried. Tears came streaming out. “Stop.”

            “Why?” His dad shouted. “She's not coming back! I loved her!!” Ryder's dad threw him against the wall. The impact against the wooden wall jarred Ryder and he crumpled onto the floor, slamming his skull against the floor. Ryder's vision turned red before focusing on his dad glaring down on him.

            He started wailing. “Help!”

            Chase snarled at his dad. His dad turned towards Chase and kicked him. “Ya mangy mutt. I never wanted ya anywaay.” The dad slurred out.

            Chase yelped as he impacted on the ground but recovered and leaped at the dad. He knock the dad into the coffee table which broke and bit him hard in the arm. The wound bleed profusely and  the dad laid there dazed. The dad screamed and then slumped over.

            Chase quickly sprinted over toward Ryder and bit into his collar and started dragging him towards the stairs. He nudged Ryder. “Stand up please.” He said. Chase looked over toward the dad who was flailing around, trying to get up. Ryder wiped the tears and tried getting up but fell onto Chase, which gave Chase an idea. He carried Ryder on his back towards Ryder's room. Ryder opened the door and Chase slowed put Ryder down on the floor.

            Ryder dragged himself and locked the door.

            “What happened?” Rocky asked.

            “We heard screaming and stuff getting smashed.” Marshall said.

            “We got to escape this lighthouse and find help.” Chase said. “His father is at his breaking point.”

            Then the pups heard some crying. Ryder was sitting by the door crying and wheezing and screaming at the same time. The pups walked over and started licking Ryder's wounds.

            He sniffed and smiled. “Thanks.” He said, wheezing. “I think my right arm is sprained.”

            “Come back here you little shithead!” The dad said, thumping up the stairs. Panic arose inside of Ryder. But Chase looked at Rocky.

            “We made it.” Marshall said.

            “And it's all made from old rags.” Rocky said as Marshall bit into a rope tied together with the rags and threw it out the window. They made it a week since the mom left the dad.

            “Come on, Ryder.” Chase said, nudging Ryder. Ryder, with all his might to ignore the pain, got up and walked over towards the rope.

            “Hold on.” Rocky said, from down below. Rocky and Marshall were already down there. Chase jumped out and grabbed onto the rope in between his paws and slid down.

            “Come heir so I can kiell you twerp.” His dad said, thumping down the hallway. Ryder stepped onto the window ledge and grabbed the rope with his right arm and slowly but swift propelled down. He heard his dad screaming and banging on the door as Ryder descended down the rope.

            So they ran off to a nearby McDonalds and contacted the police. His father got sent off to prison. Ryder became traumatized and took a break from school for the year.

            While that was happening, he got two more puppies that can talk. He named them Zuma and Skye. Zuma liked water and Skye liked watching airplanes soar through the sky.

            But then a social worker came in, but Ryder was already prepared. He got his aunt, Marissa to come in. It took some convincing but she complied and it worked. Now the aunt was the legal guardian of Ryder. It took way more convincing to let the aunt leave him alone.

            The aunt left with the burning secret still inside of her.

            Over the years, Ryder praticed fixing things and soon, he made himself a motor bike and the pups, an obstacle course. Chase stood guard for Ryder and didn't let anybody get close to him. This lasted for about a year and he was in the third grade when he returned to school. Every after school, Chase would wait for Ryder at the front gate since you're not allowed to have dogs at school.

            Ryder stop being open and started to build up a fortress around himself (figuratively) for a while, until a new girl randomly started talking to him in fourth grade. Over time he began taking the walls down enough to start to open up. He discovered the girl's name was Katherine Forrester or Katie for short.

            While all this was happening, Ryder was teaching Chase, Marshall, Rocky, Zuma and SKye how to act like real puppies when there are other humans around.

            But one day, when Chase was waiting for Ryder at his usual front gate spot, he saw Ryder walking with a strange girl. A quiet growl escaped his mouth. Who is she?

            “Hi Chase.” He said, kneeling down and petted Chase on the head. Chase liked that. But then whispered. “Who is she?”

            “Oh, this is Katie.” He said, looking back at the girl. Chase glared at her.

            “Is she gonna attack you?” Chase growled.

            “No she isn't.” Ryder said, getting up. He walked towards Katie. “Bye.” He smiled at her which annoyed Chase.

            “Isn't she great?” Ryder said.

            “I guess.” Chase grumbled.

            So, now Ryder was the owner of five talking puppies, who the world still doesn't know existed until a year later in eighth grade.

            Ryder invited Karen over to his look out for his nineth birthday. They had a lot of fun and Katie, after a big shock, warmed up to the puppies, and Zuma and Skye warmed up to her, while Chase, Marshall and Rocky were a little wary. The dad incident still burned in the back of their mind.

            But after a while of horrible dodging Marshall and Rocky ended up growing a liking to Katie and became BPFF with her. But Chase wouldn't budge. It was until several days later he began warming up to her.

            But then news broke two months later. Ryder heard a knocking at door. He opened it to see a police officer. He stood there. He thought they discovered that he was living alone but what the officer said to Ryder stunned him.

            “Your parents were found dead inside a warehouse. They were tortured and beaten.” He said.

            Ryder struggled to keep a straight face. “Oh, okay. Thanks.” He said, and closed the door. He stumbled to the couch and sat down.

            Outside, Chase heard it all. He let out a whimper. He got up out of his newly made pup house and walked around the lighthouse, tip-toeing to not wake the sleeping pups. He walked through the doggy door to see Ryder crying on the sofa.

            Ryder didn't know why he was crying. He hated his parents, but the tears were coming out.

            Chase got up onto the couch and put his paw on Ryder's knee. He didn't know what to say. It's not okay that his parents are dead and he has a right to cry at stuff that makes him sad. He started licking Ryder's cheek.

            Ryder looked at Chase, sniffing. “Thanks.” He said, smiling. He petted Chase's and brushed his hand through his fur.

            They stayed like that for a while, in the silence of the night and they fell asleep.

**_ Later... _ **

            “Pups, I need you to gather in the living room.” Ryder called out. He waited until the pups gathered in the living room.

            “I decided that we should make some money so we can keep living because I feel bad for living off my aunt Marissa and we are running out of my parent's money.” Ryder said. “Me and Chase discussed it and we decided that you pups will be put to work.” The pups just stared at him, blankly.

            “What?” Zuma said.

            Chase spoke up. “What he means is that Marshall, since you like watching firefighter shows, you should be the firefighter of our brigade.”

            “Nice.” He said, smiling. “Marshall the Firefighter.”

            “And Rocky.” Ryder said. “You'll be our recycler and environmental caretaker, or Rocky the Green Pup.”

            “Yay!” Rocky yipped.

            “Zuma, you'll be our lifeguard and protect the waters.” Zumae said, smiling.

            “Yeah, dude!” He said.

            “And Skye. You'll protect the skies and help us from above.” Ryder said.

            “Yes.” Skye said, jumping up and down. Chase beamed.

            “But what are you doing?” Marshall said.

            “I've decided that I'm gonna be the spy and the guard.” Chase said. The pups started talking and yapping with excitement. Marshall and Rocky walked up to Chase.

            “Is there an ulterior motive?” Marshall said. He and Rocky stared at him. Chase sighed. He led them outside the lighthouse and told them what happened last night and the actual reason for it all.

            Ryder noticed this and let them go. Marshall and Rocky deserved to know. He looked at Zuma and Skye.

            “In days, you'll be getting equipment to help you.” Ryder told them.

            “Yes!” Skye said, and flipped.

            “But we have no experience at all?” Zuma said.

            “Well, training starts today.” Ryder said, smiling.

            So, the pups and Ryder did extensive training on what they were assigned. Chase practiced his aim and being a ninja pup with zip-lining so he can protect the lighthouse and Ryder.

            Marshall also practiced his aim and climbing ladders and studies real life fire rescues to get pointers.

            Rocky studied recycling and how to protect the environment and all it's plants and animal life.

            Zuma practiced his doggy paddle and holding his breath.

            Skye studied up on aviation and started tight-rope walking.

            Meanwhile, Ryder practiced boxing, kendo, and yoga. He also made upgrades to his motorbike and saved up money for a trailer so the pups and he can travel around.

            He also studied medicine and becoming a paramedic. Of course he got sleep and at school, he started developing a crush on Katie.

            Speaking of crushes, Wing also got an admirer.

            Also Marshall has an admirer.

            A month later, the equipment came in. The pup were over-joyed. Chasee got a camouflage hat with sonar and night vision goggles and a pack with a mini gun, a zip line and suction boots. Marshall got fire fighter hat and a water hose pack. Rocky got a cool green cap and a pack that could hold random stuff and a claw. Zuma got scuba gear, Skye got a jet pack with anti-glare goggles.

            “Let's help save the town.” Ryder said.


End file.
